


Just a little Biology

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Layhan "I need this" please and thank you ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little Biology

It’s not like Luhan is accosted every day, so he can’t be blamed for freaking out when some random kid jumps him while he’s studying in the campus library.

On closer inspection, it’s the cutie from the front row of his Bio 101 class. His name is like… Yixing something?

“I need this!”

He makes to grab Luhan’s borrowed textbook, frantic look on his face.

Luhan gets his hands on just in time for them to bump heads, neither one letting go of the book.

“I had it first!” Luhan shoots back, tugging the book over the table.

“I need it more!”

The librarian shushes them from across the room.

“You can wait til I’ve finished.” Luhan offers.

“Sorry, I really can’t wait that long.”

Luhan narrows his eyes, he doesn’t care how cute this guy is, he had the book fair and square.

“Look buddy, you can either have it when I’m done with it in a couple of hours, or not at all.”

Yixing visibly deflates, loosening his grip on the book. He drops into the seat across from Luhan, looking miserable.

Luhan primly sits back in his chair, trying not to care about the sad brown eyes looking at him.

“What do you need it for anyway?”

“I forgot the essay for Bio was due tomorrow and I didn’t remember until someone mentioned it.”

Somehow this doesn’t surprise Luhan. In the small amount of time Luhan sees Yixing, the other boy seems to always be a tad bit scatterbrained. 

He’s asked for pens, usbs, old notes… and Luhan vaguely remembers him once walking in without a shirt on.

Luhan sighs before pulling the chair next to him out. “I’m working on the same thing, we can look at it together if you want?”

“Are you sure?”

Luhan nods and Yixing moves around the table to settle in next to him.

“I pretty much just have to write my conclusion and add in some arguments. I can help you if you want?”

“Seriously? Oh man that would be great! I’ve written down a draft but I need to look back at the information. Are you sure you don’t mind? I can pay you back somehow.”

Luhan smiles reassuringly, “It’s fine, I don’t mind.”

-

In the end they both finish up their essays with limited fighting over the book. The librarian gives them a scolding look as they leave, probably happy to have their noisy selves out of her precious library.

Yixing takes him out for coffee as payment, but Luhan ends up paying because Yixing forgot his wallet. 

Secretly he loves it, if only because it gives Yixing another excuse to ask him out to a movie next time.


End file.
